Growing Up
by TokyosPorcelainDoll
Summary: Prequel to The Little Sister. Set before series. Nittle Grasper is barely starting when tragedy strikes and Tohma is left caring for his 5 yr old sister. Can he handle caring for his sister, running his family's business, and starting a band? Tohma/Mika
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prequel to my fanfic The Little Sister. It explains why Tohma and Tamaya are so close. This fic also shows how Tohma and Mika came together. Anyways… ENJOY!

Chapter One

At age twenty, Tohma Seguchi had a lot going on in his life. He was close to getting a bachelor's degree in Business Administration, he was managing a band while also playing keyboard and synthesizer, and he worked at his father's firm. He was from a wealthy family. His parents loved him this he knew, but they also knew they had important duties to perform for society. For most of his childhood, he'd been an only child. But at age fifteen that all changed. His parents were surprised to find out that they would be having their second child. Tamaya Seguchi was a happy and spirited five year old, who had her parents wrapped around her tiny little finger, as well as her older brother. She was quite small for her age due to complication at birth; she'd been diagnosed with a growing disorder when she was three. However, at two and a half feet and twenty-five pounds, Tamaya didn't let a thing stop her.

Tohma sat with his fellow band member, Ryuichi, waiting on their third band member. He and Ryuichi had completed school, however, their third member, Noriko, was still in high school. They were often waiting on her to get finished with her classes so they could practice. He looked to his friend, Ryu. He loved the other man like a brother. Others often found him odd because of his childlike demeanor, but Tohma knew it was his way of dealing with a bad childhood. He was a talented vocalist and a loyal friend. Noriko was extremely hyper, as well as loud and opinionated. She could often be blunt and harsh to those she didn't know well, but she loved her fellow band mates like brothers, and would defend them in a heartbeat.

The door to his apartment crashed open and Tohma lifted a blonde brow at the extremely winded girl in front of him. "So nice of you to join us, Noriko." He said with a tone of amusement.

"NORIKO!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily, and flung himself on the girl. "What took you so long? Me and Tohma were getting bored waiting!"

Noriko patted Ryu's head as she closed the door. "Sorry guys, one of my teachers wanted to talk to me about tutoring other students, I had to explain that I had other obligations outside of school."

Tohma stood. "Well, now that we're all here we should get to practicing. I wouldn't want you to miss your curfew again like last week." Noriko nodded. Then there was a knock. "Or not. One moment guys."

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a police officer. Tohma's brow furrowed in confusion. "How may I help you officer?"

The man held his hat in his hands, and seemed rather nervous. "Tohma Seguchi?" He asked and Tohma nodded. "My name is Lt. Kimura. I regret to inform you that your parents were in a car accident this evening. T-there were no survivors. I am sorry, sir."

Tohma's eyes widened and his heart stopped. His parents had died in a car accident? He looked to the officer's sorrowful face. "T-thank you, officer." He said and closed the door quietly.

Noriko and Ryuichi looked to him with concerned faces. They hadn't heard the conversation but it was obvious by his face that something bad had happened. "Tohma, are you ok?" Noriko asked quietly.

He sat down slowly and tried to blink back the tears. "M-my parents are dead." He spoke quietly. Noriko gasped and then both his friends were at his side. "A- a car accident… I- I just can't believe it."

"We're here for you, Tohma." Noriko stated.

Tohma nodded, but then his eyes widened and he jumped from the sofa. "What about Maya? I need to see her… tell her. H-how will she take it? She's only five!" He grabbed his coat. "I've got to go guys!"

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Noriko said grabbing her stuff. "You're in no shape to anywhere by yourself."

Tohma bowed his head gratefully, and the three friends quickly made their way to his family's townhouse. He knew his sister would be with the nanny, the same nanny who had taken care of him as a child. But had someone already told her? Would she understand? He didn't know if his parents had explained the concept of death to her… She was rather sheltered. But she was very smart. So surely she would understand. Would he have to tell her? Would her be able to? So many questions filled his mind as he stepped into the house.

One look at the nanny told him that she knew. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Tohma, I am so sorry, child."

"Thank you, Ms. Sumi." He then looked around the room for Maya. "D-does Maya know?"

Ms. Sumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tohma, I couldn't tell her. I think it would be best if she heard it from you."

Tohma nodded. He turned towards Noriko and Ryuichi. "I should do this by myself." They nodded and he walked towards his sister's room. Her door was open, and he just stood there a moment watching her play with her toys. She was extremely small, if he hadn't known, he would have thought she was younger than five. Her blonde hair, which matched his own, was braided down her back. Hair they had both inherited from their mother. She also had the same eyes as him and their mother. Their mother had been from Switzerland, and had traveled to Japan where she had met their father. He had to tell Maya… there was no avoiding it.

He tapped on the door, and Maya looked up from where she'd been playing. She smiled brightly and jumped from the floor. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Tohma's shins. "Tohma! You came to visit me!"

Tohma bent down to his knees, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close until she began to wiggle. He let her go. She stared at him with her innocent yet perceptive eyes. "Tohma, why are you sad?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maya, I have to tell you something." She continued to look him. "Something happened."

"Something bad?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded. "Yes, something bad." He took a deep breath and thought about how he was going to tell her this. "Mommy and Daddy were in an accident. T-They won't be coming back."

Maya's lip trembled. "B-but why? Don't they love us anymore?"

Tohma felt his heart break as a tear ran down her small cheek. "Yes, they love us very much, but they can't come back."

"Why? Why can't they come back Tohma? They always come back home!" She asked tearfully.

"They're not here anymore." Tohma tried to explain. "They died, Maya."

Tears streamed down her tiny face. "Died?" She asked in a small voice.

It was as he feared. She didn't understand. "Their spirits aren't with us anymore. They can't come home to us."

"But WHY Tohma? I want Mommy and Daddy!" She sobbed loudly. "Give me Mommy and Daddy!" She shoved his chest slightly.

He pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed. "I can't Maya, I wish I could, but I can't."

A/N: So I think I'll end the first chapter here and continue onto the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed… please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No… the sadness isn't over. Juuuust sayin…

Chapter Two

Once Maya had cried herself to sleep, Tohma laid her in the bed and joined the others in the family room. He sat down between Ryu and Noriko. Ms. Sumi brought in a tray of tea from the kitchen. She set it down on the coffee table and handed a cup to each. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now. I'm not sure she quite understands what I'm telling her. I told her that our parents couldn't be with us anymore, and she kept asking me to bring them back." Tohma sighed and looked into his tea. "I just don't know what to tell her to make her understand."

Ms. Sumi patted his hand. "She's still so young, it will take her a little while longer to understand, but in time she will realize it." Tohma nodded and prayed that she was right.

The days following were stressful. Maya refused to eat, drink, or speak. She'd wake up and sit by the door waiting. They all knew who she was waiting for, and there was no persuading her to do anything other than sit at the door. Tohma or Ms. Sumi would then have to fight to get her into bed. Soon the funeral came. Tamaya wouldn't stay behind. She believed that if Tohma got to go she should be allowed too. After much debating, he finally relented to let her go with him. She deserved to say goodbye to her parents. Luckily it was closed casket.

Tamaya made through the ceremony well enough. They were now at the graveside. The two caskets were side by side. He looked around at the people who had gathered there. His heart jumped at the sight of his old crush, Mika Uesugi. She had come with her father. She had lost her mother a couple of years before. He felt his sister shift her tiny body. Tohma held her hand. She was doing so well. That was until the priest said the words, "And now we lay to rest Tomoya and Analiese Seguchi. " He motioned towards the caskets.

In that moment, all hell broke loose. Tamaya recognized her parents' names, and shot out of Tohma's grip towards the caskets that were lowering into the ground. "Mommy, Daddy!" She screamed as she tried to reach the caskets. She began to topple over into the grave. Tohma grabbed her up before fell in. She screamed and kicked. She fought against him as best as her tiny body could.

And then, he broke. He fell to his knees holding Maya too him, rocking her as tears fell from his eyes. He mourned his parents, he mourned for his sister, and he mourned for himself. How did they move on from this? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Mika standing above him. The understanding look in her eyes helped him get a hold on himself. Rubbing Maya's back, he whispered soothing words into her ear. As she quieted, he stood. Ryuichi and Noriko had joined Mika at his side.

A distant relative on his father's side sneered their nose. "Have you no decency? Bringing a child to a funeral, I've never heard of such a thing."

Tohma's head snapped up, his eyes cold. "Tamaya deserves to say goodbye to her parents just as much as I do! So why don't you butt out?"

The woman sniffed haughtily. "Well, hopefully the child will be placed with a responsible adult as a guardian."

Before Tohma could open his mouth to retort, Ryuichi stepped in front of him. "You're wrong. Maya couldn't have a better person to care for her. Now I think that's enough. Why don't you start acting like an adult and walk away?"

The woman gaped offended, and then stomped away. Tohma smiled at his friend gratefully. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around both Maya and Tohma. "Don't let them discourage you, na no da!"

"I won't Ryu." He told his friend. "I should probably take her home. Thank you guys." He looked to Mika and then bowed his head, walking to his car.

After getting Maya buckled into her safety seat, Tohma laid his head on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They would be alright. He could raise Maya. They would have each other. He'd move back into the family townhouse. Starting the car, he drove home. After his parents' will hearing, he'd go to his apartment and get his things.

He parked the car on the street, and shut off the engine. He stepped out of the car, and reached into the backseat to unbuckle Maya from her seat. Lifting her gently, he carried her into the house. She was asleep and he'd prefer she stay that way for a bit longer. Stepping into the house, it was rather quiet since he'd given Ms. Sumi the day off. Carrying Maya to her room, he gently laid her in bed taking her shoes off. Covering her up, he kissed her forehead.

Walking into the living room, Tohma laid down on the sofa. Covering his eyes with his arm, he laid there in thought. What if they tried to take Maya away? Who would she go to? Neither of his parents had any close relatives. Most of his father's relatives were mean snotty people and his mother's relatives live in Switzerland. They both had close friends, but he was sure they would have named him in their will as Maya's guardian. They had told him once that if something should happen to them it would be his job to take care of his sister. Surely that meant that he was her guardian. Well, if not, he'd fight to have her with him. Shoving her with some strange who didn't know her or love her would do her no good. She needed to be with him.

Tohma shot up from the couch when he heard a scream from Maya's bedroom. Jumping from the sofa, Tohma ran into her room. Maya was having a nightmare. Tossing and crying, she seemed to fighting something. He knelt down beside her bed and shook her awake. Her large blue tearful eyes looked around for a moment and then she saw Tohma. Throwing her arms around him, she cried. "You're not gonna leave me, are you, Tohma? Please don't let anyone take me away from you. I don't wanna live with any of those mean people!" She sobbed.

He held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "No, I'm not going to let anyone take you from me. We'll always have each other." Picking her up, he climbed onto the bed and then set her in his lap. He then began rocking her.

"Tohma will you sing me a song?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, Maya." He said and then began to sing making the lyrics up as he went.

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**_

His inexperienced voice sang out. He stroked her hair as he sang. He thought of the next lyrics.

_**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
**_

She snuggled into his chest, and she had never seemed so small in her life. Sad and broken at only five years old

_**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
**_

He would take care of her. He would always be there. She was his tiny baby sister and he'd be the best big brother he could.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

He noticed that her eyes had closed and her breathing was once again even. She had fallen back to sleep. Slipping her back in bed, he finished the song.

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

Kissing her forehead, he turned the lamp off and made his way to his room. No matter the fight tomorrow held, he would keep them together.

A/N: Whatchu think? Please review. Song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins


End file.
